First Meetings
by shadowpuff
Summary: Background: Squeal/ Tie-In with Possibilities (Chapter 7): A Different Use for Blood Summary: First meeting between Kara's kid, Izzy, and other people. CH1 Mon-El
1. Mon-El

Title: First Meetings

Chapter Title: Mon-El

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T

Parings: X

Characters: Mon-El, Winn, Kara, Izzy

Background: Squeal/ Tie-In with Possibilities: A Different Use for Blood

Summary: First meeting between Kara's kid, Izzy, and other people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* Talk about Emotional and Mental Abuse

Note** "ffff"- English, " **ffff"** -Kryptonese

0000

Mon-El sat backward on the DEO chair, his arms leaning on the back rest, as he watched Izar Kara-El. She was placed next to Winn, close to his station and out of the way of other agents. The little girl sat on what the human's call a 'knitted quilt' surrounded by a few toys. In one arm the girl had a momoko toy.

(Mon-El screamed loudly and high pitched when he saw it, first thinking it was real. He ran out of the room, right towards the cells and begged to be locked up again. Kara came and told him it's fake and he spends the next few minutes asking what crazy person thought that was a good toy for a child? Did she know just how dangerous those things were? Knew how easily they could kill and eat pretty much anything. (Kara laughs, tells him she's always thought Momokos cute and Mon-El honestly fears for his life at those words.))

A few days ago Kara and a DEO team found her under a building inside a Kryptonian Birthing Matrix. Kara had almost immediately demanded her child. The tech team got her out and after a 'check-up'; she was released into her mother's care.

Mon-El wasn't sure what to make of it. It was one of the things that were vastly different between Daxam and Krypton.

On Daxam, the idea of a bastard was… unthinkable. Anyone that caused a bastard or allows one to live was banished into the Undying Lands, an area on Daxam where nothing could grow and nothing could survive. Not even royalty had bastards.

On Krypton anyone could have a child. They had single parent families, two parent families and sometimes, rare but it does happen, they had three parent families. Couples, or triads, didn't need to be Joined, and single parents didn't even contact those whose DNA they used.

To a Daxamite, such actions were unnatural, demonic, and shouldn't even be whispered about.

While Daxam was much laxer when it came to sex, Krypton was much laxer when it came to families. (Then again, there were many jokes on Daxam that Kryptonians didn't even have sex. They certainly didn't need to to have a child.)

Humans were a mixture of the two species. And depending on the location, they were very open to both concepts.

Mon-El remembers the orientation video he had to watch when he was finally released from his cell. The video talked about what life was like here on earth. The things that were acceptable and what was not.

(The section of abuse comes to mind before he can shove it away. He remembers how the humans talked about the different abuses, that is wasn't just physical like many people believed. They talked about mental and emotional abuse, of how people can twist their words to make the other party feel guilty ('Your father didn't want to hit you. You shouldn't have talked back. If only you could do what you're told Mon-El. We love you so much, but you make us do these things.') and how they can manipulate you to do things you wouldn't normally do ('The people expect their prince to be strong and just. They want a leader that stands up for themselves and obeys the laws. And if that means flogging a few servants, then that's what you need to do.'))

Mon-El jokes about a lot of things on the video but never about the abuse. He tries once, with Winn, but he sees something in the other man's eyes that he sometimes sees in his own.

(Why? His parents loved him. It's his fault they had to be so strict with him. He made them punish him. He wasn't good enough, wasn't a good son, a good prince.)

" **Hello** ," a voice speaks up next to him. Talking in a language he was forced to learn.

Mon-El looks down at the daughter of Kara. The little bitch- no! Not bitch. Kara would kill him if she finds out he even thought that word. (He called Kara that once and she tore into him like nothing before. Daxamite women are called that all the time, but obviously Kryptonian women were not.) The little girl stood next to him, one arm still carrying the Hell-Beast.

" **Hello** ," Mon-El replies, " **Do you want something**?"

"Hhhmmm," she makes a noise she no doubt learned from Winn, "Mamma."

'Mamma' was one of the only words she knew in English. She screams it when she sees Kara after even only a few minutes of not being around the woman. She whispers it when Kara has to leave when she goes out to be Supergirl. She says it no matter what people say to her.

And every time she does Mon-El winces.

There was nothing more unethical than mating with someone that has a bastard. And it hurts. Mon-El really likes Kara. She was brave and strong and kind. She cared about everyone, even when they make her angry. Even when they aren't good enough.

(He's 5 and his parents leave him in the dungeon. He did something wrong again, he doesn't know what, but Mother and Father are mad at him again. He can't see and his back hurts and everything is wet. It's cold and he tries to hold back the tears. If his father comes back and sees him crying he would be so disappointed. 'Princes don't show weakness!')

Kara has a nice smile and she smells nice and her voice as he tells him everything was going to be ok. She risked her life for him…

But Izzy.

J'onn tells him that he understands that it's hard to go against everything he knows from as long as he's been alive. To go against everything he believes in and expects. His culture and social expectations, the rules and laws drilled into him.

Mon-El snaps out of it when Izzy takes his hand. He looks down at her as she puts her thumb in her mouth, the same arm still around her toy. Mon-El immediately moves to remove her thumb, standing up and walking her over to her quilt. (He stands to the side as Kara tells Winn the rules. That Izzy shouldn't suck her thumb, that if she does to give her the dummy.) He kneels down and looks for the dummy among her toys.

He finds it, a ladybug attached to the ring. He hands Izzy the dummy and she throws it away.

"You should put it in her mouth," Winn tell him.

"Can't she do it?" Mon-El asks.

He's seen a few children on Daxam. Even at this age, they can grab things well enough. She should be able to put the dummy in her own mouth.

"She can, but she thinks it's funny to make us chase after it," Winn tells him as another agent walks over and hands him the dummy.

"Thanks," Winn says when Mon-El forgets.

Mon-El tries to put the dummy in Izzy's mouth but she presses her lips together and starts whining.

"She sounds like a dog sometim- don't tell Kara I said that," Winn says quickly.

"Well, both Daxam and Krypton are decedent from a canine like ancestor," Mon-El replies as he growls low in his chest. A warning. Izzy stops her noises and looks at him, wide eyes and help tilted to the side. Mon-El bares his teeth as he huffs a puff of air from his nose. Izzy yelps, but opens her mouth. Mon-El puts the dummy in and she starts sucking on it.

"Wait. You are?" Winn asks as she swirls his chair around.

"Yeah," Mon-El says as he sits half on the floor and half on the quilt. Izzy hands him the momoko, but he refuses to take it. He's not touching those things, especially not one with such realistic fangs (fangs meant venom. Venom meant dead in a few minutes.) Izzy whines, but thankfully takes the toy back, hugging it to her chest.

Mon-El has to stop himself from grabbing it and throwing it far away. And then grabbing the girl and running away with her. Because seriously… one of the most dangerous creatures in space and they made a toy from it. Whom ever gave that to Kara must have been a psychopath. (A word he learns here and the description makes him think of his mother.)

"I didn't know that," Winn muttered.

"Kara never told you?" Mon-El asked as he took a few of Izzy's blocks, and started to build a pyramid.

"No," Winn says, obviously upset.

Mon-El shrugs, "It's probably a kryptonian thing. They have this thing about appearing 'savage' or something like that."

"I guess," Winn says as Izzy stands up and uses her toy to destroy Mon-El's pyramid.

How appropriate.

"MAMMA," Izzy yells as Kara walks in, still dressed as Supergirl. Izzy runs to her mother as Kara bends down, grinning. Kara grabs the girl, hugging her tight before nuzzling at her hair.

Mon-El's instinct yells at him. Tells him that this bitc- female has a mate and he will be in danger if he tries to intrude in another territory. But then his nose doesn't pick up another sent other than mother and daughter and he feels confusion in the deepest parts of his mind.

Now one part of him says that the two have been abandoned by Kara's mate and therefore that something was wrong with them. Another part, the more sentient part of him knows that they are a two-person pack (Wrong. There are J'onn and Alex and this Eliza woman he's never met. There's also the other kryptonian and his mate. Mon-El isn't entirely sure if Winn and James are part of Kara's pack or if they are just allowed around the pack, but Kara has them too.) and that they wouldn't mind an extra person, a caretaker to balance Kara being the protector.

All of it confuses him and makes his head hurt, so Mon-El just looks away. Maybe one day he can look at them and not feel these conflicting instinct, and when he does he will try and pursue Kara again…

But for now, he stands his distance.

00000

In my AU, Daxam doesn't have the same gender issues as Krypton. They are much more similar to human in that perspective.

Abused!Mon-El: Mon-El says his father isn't a good man that one episode when Jeremiah come back, but the man is much more open to Mon-El making his own decisions and seem much more loving than Mon-El's mother. To me, Rhea is much more evil and manipulative. She's like Lady Macbeth.


	2. J'onn

Title: First Meetings

Chapter Title: J'onn

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: G

Parings: X

Characters: J'onn, Izzy, Vasquez

Background: Squeal/ Tie-In with Possibilities: A Different Use for Blood

Summary: First meeting between Kara's kid, Izzy, and other people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* "ffff"- English, " **ffff"** -Kryptonese

00000

J'onn had been around Izzy a few times before she was left in his care. Winn was off from work, Alex had a date with Maggie, and Mon-El went with Kara. Normally the little girl was placed somewhere out of the way, on a quilt that used to belong to Superman, playing with her things or drawing.

But not today. No, today she decided to follow J'onn around as he commanded.

"Sir," one of his agents called. J'onn walked over, ignore the pitter-patter of feet behind him. He glances to the floor when he gets to the console, watching Izzy catch up to them, Eva being pulled by her tail.

His eyes catch the ash blond hair and his mind gets thrown back to _him_.

J'onn, not wanting General Lane to get the girl, had put Izzy's other donor under so much red tape that other than the DEO agents, who are all under contract to keep their mouths shut, only the President knew of Izzy's true parentage. And J'onn was determined to keep it that way.

"Do you want something sweetheart?" Vasquez asked Izzy when she sits down next to J'onn.

The girl tilts her head to the side, growling when Vasquez gets too close. She stares at the woman before replying, "Khehthgr."

"What?" Vasquez asked as J'onn grips the side of the console tighter.

"Khehthgr," Izzy replies as she points at J'onn.

Vasquez stands up and looks at J'onn, him ignoring both females.

"Sir? What does kethgir mean?" Vasquez asked, mutating the word completely.

"Nothing you need to worry about," J'onn replies, "And Agent Vasquez, I wouldn't suggest trying to speak Kryptonese around Supergirl."

Vasquez looks slightly horrified as she leaves, probably thinking she insulted someone or said a cursed word.

Not possible. Kryptonese doesn't have curse words like most earth languages seem to have. That was one of the reasons why Kara didn't really curse. They had curses, ones similar to 'Go to hell', but taken much worse by those who understand the religious or mythological history behind them.

(J'onn remembers Kara screaming at Non to 'go and freeze' and he chokes. Later he has to stop himself from lecturing the woman like she was a young teen.)

J'onn moves to another part of the floor and Izzy follows him again. He's tempted to pick her up, but the way kryptonians hold their children is weird to him and Kara hates it when Izzy is carried like a human child.

"Khehthgr," the girl calls when he gets too far away from her. J'onn stops walking, waiting for her to catch up, as he wonders who taught her that word.

"Izzy, **why are you calling me that?** " J'onn askes her as he takes her hand.

"Mamma **and** Aunt Alex **say you like their papa. So you Izzy's grandpa** ," Izzy reasons.

She smart, J'onn realizes that moment. She's easily able to connect dots and figure things out on her own.

(Then again, Kara always talks to her like she expects Izzy to understand what she's trying to say. Never giving her the answers to things as she waits for Izzy to figure it out on her own. J'onn wonders if that is just how Kryptonians are raised. If their obsessive love for learning is forced onto children. And that Kara's intensive need to raise her child so un human she will accidentally teach her daughter the mistakes of Krypton as well.)

J'onn tightens his hold on Izzy's hand and wonder if he can get a miniature DEO uniform for Izzy.

00000

Khehthgr- Grandfather

Kyrptonians teach their children to figure things out for themselves to the point of almost never giving them the answers.


	3. Alex

Title: First Meetings

Chapter Title: Alex

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: G

Parings: X

Characters: Alex, Izzy, Kara

Background: Squeal/ Tie-In with Possibilities: A Different Use for Blood

Summary: First meeting between Kara's kid, Izzy, and other people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* "ffff"- English, " **ffff** "-Kryptonese

0000

Kara is called away to finalize some backstory when Alex was left alone with Izzy.

Alex looked at the young girl as she gnawed on a hat that was part of the clothes Clark and Lois brought. She watched as the young girl let go of her hands and started to shack her head violently, hat still in mouth.

Alex walked over to her and grabbed her head.

" **No** ," Alex said firmly and pulled the hat out of her mouth.

Izzy bit her hand in response.

"Ow!" Alex yelled as she ripped her hand away from the young girl's mouth.

While Izzy wouldn't have powers for another few years her physiology made the bite hurt much worse than it could have had she been human. Kryptonians have much stronger jaws, both in muscle and bone. Their teeth were also slightly sharper, not enough to be noticeable, but Alex has seen Kara tear though iron after just arriving on earth.

Izzy growled at her and jumped down from the bed she was on. She dropped to all fours and picked the hat up from the ground with her teeth and started shaking it again.

Alex rubbed her hand on her chest as she grabbed a tablet with the other one. She opened a file Kara had sent her on Kryptonian child rearing and scanned it. Once she found what she was looking for, she set the tablet down and moved back to the girl.

Alex bent down and took her nails and softly pinched the girl's ear. She yelped and stumbled back, hat back on the floor. She covered her ear with her hand and whined. Alex pulled back her lips, making sure her teeth were visible and growled as low as she could. She would never be able to imitate the sound Kara makes, but she could get close.

Tears form in Izzy eyes and Alex panicked, wondering if she went too far. She quickly kneeled down, but before she could comfort the child, she crawled over to Alex, whining slightly differently. Izzy, once she reached Alex, pushed her head into Alex's stomach before looking up, her eyes begging forgiveness.

Alex wrapped her arms around Izzy before sitting back against one of the cabinets. She pulled the girl as close to her as she could and pressed her face into the girl's hair like she's seen Kara does.

She breathed in deeply, remembering Kara always sniffing at her when they were younger.

How many time did Kara do something 'weird' only for Alex or her parents to rebuff her? How many instinctual actions did she have to force herself to unlearn to 'be human'? How much of being kryptonian is left in Kara?

Alex felt her chest squeeze as Izzy started to nod off, her head over Alex's heart. Kara… her sister… what did they do to her?

"Is ne asleep?" Kara asked and Alex's head snapped up, her hand flying to a gun she wasn't wearing.

Kara raised up her hands, waiting for Alex to calm. Was that something she also had to teach herself?

"You scared me," Alex said, sitting back again, "Yeah, she's asleep."

Kara frowns slightly as the 'she' before sitting down next to Alex. She ran her figures through Izzy's still slightly wet hair, the dark gray giving way to a beautiful ash blonde.

Alex spoke before she could stop herself, "I remember you acting like this… so animalistic."

"Yeah," Kara said smiling, "I was so scared. Being on a new planet… my parents gone."

"… I remember us telling you to stop, to act- to be human," Alex said, looking away from her sister.

"Oh Alex, no," Kara started.

"We told you to be- forced you to be something you aren't-" Alex started.

"Alex, no!" Kara said forcefully making Alex look at her, "When I came to Earth I was already a girl… already had my gender… found-finalized in a way. I was still a child in the eyes of Krypton, but I was… too old for those actions. To make those sound and act, animalistic as you called it, was improper. It wasn't right, what you did was nothing my parents wouldn't have done."

"Not all of it," Alex said, tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah… not all of it," Kara agreed, "But I know… you were scared, scared I'll be found out, taken away. We lived in a time that it was easy to look up information on other cultures… if I acted to different everyone would have known."

"I still am scared sometimes, especially with Cadmus running around. Kara, you don't want to hear this but there was a reason they made Izzy and I doubt it was to be nice," Alex said and Kara nodded.

"J'onn and Kal agree. For now, we'll just raise nem. If something happens… we'll deal with it then," Kara said and laid her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah," Alex agreed and laid her head on Kara's and Kara's hand stayed tangled in Izzy's hair.


End file.
